


When a Conversation Starts

by shakespeareishq



Series: The 'Made Me Stupid' series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Conversation Starts

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Isaac is shocked they manage to go two full weeks before Allison finds out.

Of course, when she does, Isaac goes to hide literally behind Chris, despite him being both taller and only about 60% sure Allison wouldn’t attack her own father with Chinese ring daggers.

Allison looks livid…for about thirty seconds. Then her eyes light up, like she’s just hatched a particularly devious plan. Which of course she has.

“Dad.” Her tone is sweet but her eyes are cold again, “If you say one more word about me and Scott, you know that’s gonna make you the single biggest hypocrite to walk the face of the earth, right?”

“I—had considered that.” Chris looks appropriately guilty.

“So here’s what we’re going to do. You are going to leave my chosen romantic entanglement alone, maybe invite him for non-threatening dinners occasionally, and I’m not going to tell Stiles’ dad that you’re sleeping with a seventeen year old boy. Ok?”

Game. Set. Match.

She holds out her hand, and Chris shakes it firmly. Allison then allows her smile to reach her eyes. “But really. I’m happy you aren’t going to be alone anymore.” She tilts her head to indicate Isaac. “Either of you.” Isaac tries really hard not to think about how he once had a crush on Allison herself in that moment, because she’s still devastatingly beautiful, daggers and cold eyes or no. But with her words he feels that chapter of his heart close itself. She’s giving them her blessing, which Isaac didn’t even know he was waiting for, and when she tugs him from behind Chris to give him a hug and whisper “hurt him and I’ll hunt you to the ends of the earth,” he knows things are going to be ok between them. It’s an olive branch. A thorny olive branch, sure, but a branch all the same. Isaac would expect nothing less.

Louder, she says with a grin, “Oh and if I catch either of you actually having sex where I can see it, I’ll let Scott fuck me on the kitchen table.” She exits before Chris can respond, and Isaac thinks that’s probably best for all parties involved.

Isaac turns to kiss Chris nice and deep, distracting him so he won’t drop everything and go after Scott with his lightsaber right then. Chris backs Isaac up against the counter and there’s a few minutes of Chris becoming incredibly focused on the roof of Isaac’s mouth before he pulls back and laughs softly.

“Why I ever thought I’d try to control her is beyond me.”

“She’s scary when she wants to be. Hot, but very scary.”

“Isaac?”

“Hm?”

“Never again comment on the attractiveness of my daughter when I’m about to take you to bed.”

Oops. “Noted. Very noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
